


Jar of Hearts

by Chaosgiver



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Decisions, Coffee Shops, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosgiver/pseuds/Chaosgiver
Summary: Three little love stories (kind of) of Alexander capturing hearts of John, Eliza, and Aaron. I hope you enjoy it Everqueen!! I had fun writing it.





	1. I hate Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_everqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_everqueen/gifts).



> Chapter 1 I hate winter John/Alex  
> Chapter 2 Coffee and cheese Eliza/Alex  
> Chapter 3 Blame on it on Alcohol Burr/Alex

“I hate winter.” Alexander murmurs in large scarf.

 

“I feel ya. I ain't never seen so much snow.” John snuggles his nose deeper into his scarf. He's not pleased that the University still having classes, otherwise he would in his dorm by the heater trying to beat Cuphead. 

 

“Well, I have never seen snow before. Why do people always looks so damn happy in the movies?” His friend, Alexander express next to him just as grumpy. John being from the south and Alexander being from a caribbean island, neither really were prepared for winter in New York. Despite 4 inches of snow that had already fell tonight calls for two more and none of the residents seem deterred by it. In the the South, a half inch of snow meant, a state of emergency for the state.

 

“Why is snow so cold?” John pouts, answering Alex stupid question with his own. “It's falling so much. It's like mother nature has a problem with us.” John meant, us as in anybody living in New York, but Alexander takes it as personal offense.

 

“Well, I'm a fucking delight. So she can fuck off.” Alexander flicks off the white blurry sky. John couldn't help but agree with a sentiment. The snow could fuck off and Alexander is a delight. The straw that broke the camel's back for Alexander is when a chuck of snow slips off a nearby branch lands.

 

“Shit!”

“You okay bro?

“No! That's it. I'm fighting it.”

 

John raised his eyebrows, not really following Alexander thought process. “What?”

 

“I'm gonna fight it. The Goddess of season can fight me.” John is stunned for a moment. Alexander had this cutest little pout, his eyebrows knit together, and a red nose making him look more helpless then angry. He looks over at John with twinkle in his eye, the same twinkle he gave John before they beat the hell of Charles Lee and his buddies.

 

“You got my back.” It wasn't a question. They both knew the deal. Heck, the whole campus knew the deal. If Hamilton did something Laurens is quick to follow. 

 

“Always bro.” This is how John found himself fighting snow in front of their dorms at 2pm.

 

“It's not our fault Demeter that your daughter stuck in the underworld.” Alex screams as he challenges the snow. 

 

“Yeah!! Take this mother nature.” John backs him up, punch snow flurries out the sky. Both men, no younger than 19 the both of them, let out primitive screams in the middle of a normal snowy afternoon.

 

Alexander spots a pair of snowmen in front of their dorms. He jumps a little slide to slide like a boxer moment after entering the ring. “Hey Frosty! Fuck you!!” He hypes himself up. Then races across the courtyard, racing in the most loose interpretation of the word. The soft snow would give under him every couple of steps. He couldn't build up nearly enough traction needed to full out run.  But Alexander is nothing but determination trap in ball of energy and anxiety so he still manages to barrel head first into unarmed snowman, who in turns collapse on top of him.

 

When John hears his foreign friend scream, it doesn't take him long to join him. “Step off snowbro!” He puffs his chest out at the still standing Snowman. He would revenge his falling soldier in war. He delivers a high kick to the snowman head, but loses balance after it connects. He falls back into Alex on the ground before the other snowman topples onto both of them.

 

Across the street from them up in a dorm room, James Madison just finished fixing him some tea. He can hear his roomate giggling away in the other room.

 

“Madison!!! You've got see these idiots!” The yell is follow by more laughter. Madison shuffles into the room, to see Thomas Jefferson holding his phone up in the window. “You missed it. Hamilton just -haha- face-planted into a snowman and his lacky -haha- Laurens just tried some stupid karate move. Now they're both stuck -haha- stuck in the snow!!!” His friend tries to catch his breath.

 

“Look look. They’re -haha- digging them out.” James finally gets to the window and sees what Thomas means. The Schuyler sisters have a shovel and are digging the two young wailing men out. Peggy scoops up John and Angelica practically throws Alexander over her shoulder. Eliza ushers them all into the dorm. 

 

While Thomas is posting the trainwreck online, James watching as a surprise Aaron stumble up a few moment later and mumbles what he thinks is “What the fuck.” That's right. Burr did tell him he made snowmen for his art project do that day, he just needs to rent a camera. James drinks his tea watching short hair man have small melt breakdown. Can't wait till Burr see the video, the debate class tomorrow will be fun.

 

“I hope it was worth it!” Angelica fusses at the two younger men, who were snuggle together on the couch. They find trouble anywhere, even when there's nobody about to fight with. She sighs going to retrieved more tissue for blockheads. 

 

When Angelica left, Alex pushes his nose out of the crevice of John's neck. “So worth it.” He coughs a little. John knows they are both going to be sick for a few days. They will be hot and cold, sweaty and achy, and just overall miserable. Having Angelica care for them will be a punishment within itself, but he look over into Alexander’s happy eyes looking back at him. He agrees. It's so worth.

 

“You're lucky I love you.”

“Always and forever?” Maybe winter isn't so bad.

“Yep.”

“Same.”


	2. Coffee and Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza/Alexander coffee shop AU

Eliza remembers the first time she saw Alexander Hamilton. Her and her sister ran a coffee shop in walking distance from the college. Peak hour for the shop is busy and overcrowded as usual. Peggy is running fresh coffee and pastries from the back, Angelica making orders, and Eliza is taking them. It's near end of peak hour, right before everyone magical rush off to some class or a job, when she hears a familiar voice somewhere lost in the back of the line that caught her attend. Actually, it wasn't just that voice that got her, but tone of annoyance it carried. 

 

“Will you be patient? You insist on good coffee. This is the best coffee, just wait for it.” the familiar voice hissed.

 

“I get that. I just don't understand why you couldn't just go get it and leave me to work on MY project.” grumbled a new voice. It is definitely a man.

 

“You mean OUR project and it's because…” The rest of conversation gets loss in the hustle and bustle of peak hour. It's a moment later before the familiar voice shows his familiar face. 

 

“Afternoon Aaron.” She should have guessed. He likes coming in at the end of the rush and chat with Angelica a bit. They had went to highschool together. 

 

“Afternoon Eliza. How are you and your sisters?” Aaron asked, but before she could engage in her usual small talk with Aaron. The man next to him cleared his throat. He was shorter than Burr, and had this thick black hair pulled into ponytail. His eyes were a lovely shade of brown. 

 

“I'm sorry for your wait sir. What can I get you?” She puts on her best customer service voice, even though her stomach just filled with butterflies.

 

“If it took all that time just for us to meet, it's worth the wait.” Then he just winks at her. 

 

“This is Alexander Hamilton. Please ignore all his antics. My regular and a medium black drip for him.

 

“Two espresso shots add please.” He chimes in unbothered by Aaron dismissal.

 

“Yes. Eliza Schuyler It's a pleasure to meet you.” She keyed in the order and guys moved on to pick up. She waits a moment before she looks over at pick-up.  Alexander is talking quite a bit to Angelica, probably flirting. It made her heart drop a little, until he looks over at her winking again with grin on his face. Her whole face heats up and she decides this is the perfect opportunity to take a break.

 

Everyday since then Alexander has been coming to the little coffee shop sometimes with friends other times alone, but always saying so cheesy line.

 

“ I must have walked into a museum by mistake, because you are truly a work of art.”

 

Or

 

“I’m not a math major, but I’m pretty good with numbers. Tell you what, give me yours and watch what I can do with it.”

 

Or her favorite

 

“I like you a latte.”

 

During exam week the coffee shop says open till 2am. The girls take turns closing and opening during this week. Tonight Eliza is closing, which she doesn't mind. Hamilton is tuck in a corner, his face pulled into a determine smolder. She liked seeing him work, or talk about anything he's passionate in. The way his face lights up with joy or eyes hold a glint of defiance. This man is going places and she wished more than anything to be going with him.

 

“Um… Alexander?” She already lock the doors and clean the place. Alexander’s face still in his papers. He keeps writing and writing. She’s pretty sure he's filled out a whole notebook in just this afternoon.

 

“It's time to go. It's…” She pauses looking at her watch. “ a quarter till 3.” He looks up at her and after couple blinks smiles.

 

“Yeah. I didn't mean to hold you up.”

 

“No no it's fine. I just finished up cleaning.” She couldn't help but get flustered around him. He quickly packs up.

 

“I'll walk you home as an apology. Angelica says you guys live close.”

 

“No. I don't want to trouble you it's fine.” of course Angelica told him that. They speak often. She frowns at that thought.

 

“I insist..” He started untill he sees her frown. “Unless I would be a bother. I could get out of your hair then.  Just ignore this freak.” He said the last part gesturing to himself.

 

“I don't think you're a freak.” She replied in soft voice. She didn't, maybe a little outlandish, but not a freak. “Actually, could walk me home?” She didn't want him to feel bad because she didn't know how to function around him. His face lit up like, when talks about his economic plans. Once they we're out the door he stopped for a moment.

 

“I need to give you something before we leave.” Eliza watched as he digs into his bag for a minute. “Close your eyes and hold out your hand.” Her heart was pounding. What is it? A moment later she feels him put his hand into hers, but doesn't move it.  She opens her eyes clearly confused.

 

“It's my hand in marriage.” He said with that same grin on his face that keeps her up at night. Then he delivers a wink, that just heats up Eliza’s face.

 

“Let's go.” she says obviously flushed as she turns to walk away, but never letting his hand go.

 

Even now after couple years of marriage, Alexander still tells her cheesy lines. 

 

“You're like a dictionary you add meaning to my life.” 

Or

 

“Here's some hot tea for my hottie.”

 

At this point she's pretty sure he finds them on the internet, but it doesn't make a heartbeat any less wild.


	3. Blame It on the alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron + alcohol + Alex = bad decisions

“Can we watch a movie?” Aaron could see Alexander jumping on the balls of his feet with excitement in corner of his eye. He can already feel the headache developing. 

 

“Sorry, you seem under the impression that we're going to hang out.” Aaron says while shuffling through some papers in his bag just so he doesn't have look over at Alex. He could think of a thousands things he wants to do tonight, hanging out with Alexander isn't one of them.

 

“But you promise Washington that you'll watch me. Are you going back on your word?” His voice sound so smug. Aaron can't stand that someone younger than him being so … egoistic.

 

“You're 36 Alexander. You shouldn't need someone to chaperone you.” Aaron shoves his forehead into his palm before dragging his palm down his face. Alexander wasn't wrong though. Aaron did promise the younger man’s foster father that he would indeed keep an “eye” on him. Alexander has tendencies to get himself in trouble. His last escapades had end him in jail, now he's on house arrest. Even with the threat of serving real time, Washington (with good reason) doesn't think this is enough. So since all friends were with Alexander last time, he recruited Aaron. Aaron wanted be on Washington good side for once, so he agreed.

 

“And you're too old to be looking for a father figure. Are you going call Washington Daddy after this?” Ah, so Aaron probably hit a sore spot. While he did find this funny, he refuse to play this game with Alexander. So he bites back a clever response.

 

“How about chess?” Alexander is bouncing again.

 

“How about drunk chess?”

 

“What's ..”

 

“It's chess, but we take a shot before we make any moves and a shot for every piece we jump.” While that sound like a bad idea the other alternative is a whole night of talking to Alexander which is a different kind of bad idea. 

 

“Come on. We’re only playing chess how much damage could I do. Plus aren't you here to keep me in line. “ why does everything Alexander says sounds like a challenge and why couldn't Aaron resist taking him up on it?

 

The amazing thing about alcohol is it makes a bad idea seem like a really good one, so a few hours later drunk chess is the best thing Aaron ever agreed to. He's pretty sure his knights don't move in zigzags, but he's not letting that stop him. He grins over at Alexander as he takes his move. Alexander who has his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

 

“I don't think you can do that.” Alex seem so unsure. That made Aaron more confident.

 

“Oh yeah. Who's going to stop me?” He challenges Alexander, who look up at him surprised.

 

“You’re drunk. You've become such a lightweight.” Alex grins back at him. “I mean I could always drink you under the table just not this fast.”

 

“You could not!! I would let you think that. You've always like your games. ” He protest Alexander words, but his words makes Alexander grin widen.

 

“Really? How about we stop playing games?” The words felt like hot coals in Aaron's belly. Bad ideas look like good ones when you're drunk and Alexander look so good.

 

“Alexander…” He says slowly trying to remain in control of the situation, but every inch Alexander moves closer he could feel his resolve fall away.

 

If he was still sober he what remember why this was such a bad idea. Playing the game of love with Alexander is always a bad idea. A long time ago he lost Laurens, Laurens lost to Eliza, Eliza lost to Alexander’s work and Alexander’s work lost his recklessness. No one survives the hurricane that is Alexander. Not even the things he claims to love, so what chance does Aaron have?

 

He would pull away if he was sober, remember that Alexander's technically still married despite being separated. He would say no to this, but Burr isn't sober. So he indulges himself, he could blame it on the alcohol.

 

He couldn't honestly tell you who kissed who first, but he would claim it was Alexander that kissed him. Then the rest is history. They were young adults again making out on the couch in someone’s house party. They giggles secrets into each others ears and made music with each other's mouth.

 

The crappy thing about alcohol is it wears off and good decisions look like bad ones again. So when Aaron woke in the morning he felt terrible. He promised himself he wouldn't indulge, but Hamilton always had a way of making him lose control.

 

He quickly dressed and head downstairs. He could hear the door opening, it's probably next shift. Angelica looks up at him from the bottom of the staircase.

 

“Aaron, you didn't?” Her voice sympathetic, no empathetic.

 

“It's better than him doing so other dumb thing. At least this dumb thing knows how to keep his mouth shut.” He says pushing past her. He’s going go home and ride off his hangover. If Hamilton calls he could just blame It on the alcohol like always.


End file.
